


Fondness (Art for “And I Found Myself Again”)

by CatchTheGhost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, I’m sorry I can’t draw animals, Lap Pillow, M/M, sickeningly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: Sometimes when looking for yourself, you find others along the way.





	Fondness (Art for “And I Found Myself Again”)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Found Myself Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738232) by [starchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/pseuds/starchase). 



> Thank you so much for writing such a lovely fic Author-nim!


End file.
